¿En quien piensas?
by Karura Himura
Summary: Oneshot. A veces una sonrisa puede ser la máscara que oculta una profunda tristeza. A veces sólo te queda sonreír cuando sabes que tu amor no será correspondido nunca. A veces sólo puedes sonreír aunque por dentro te mueras... Hojo's POV


"Inuyasha & co. no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi" 

_¿En quien piensas?  
_Capítulo único

¿En quien piensas cuando te tengo junto a mí? Cuando te hablo, cuando te miro ¿En quien piensas? Tomas el helado que te compré y miras por la ventana, sin mirarme a mí, puedo verlo en tus ojos color chocolate, no me tortures más de esta forma ¿En quien piensas?

Si no piensas en mí, entonces dime por qué me torturas aceptando mis invitaciones, dándome todas estas falsas esperanzas. Algo ha pasado y lo presiento en tu mirada, estás evitando mis ojos. No es a mí a quien quieres.

Y yo como un tonto que me dejo caer en el abismo que crea tu belleza, tu sonrisa... al menos me sonríes, gracias. Pero no tengo remedio soy un tonto enamorado, he perdido mi batalla incluso antes de comenzarla. Dime, por favor ¿es verdad que ya nada puedo hacer para recuperarte?

Usualmente evades mis acercamientos, te acercas a mí sólo cuando me necesitas (claro que siempre estaré ahí para ti, yo no sería capaz de decirte No) y si estamos ahora juntos es porque tus amigas te han presionado para que salieras conmigo.

Por que tú por voluntad jamás lo harías...

"Hojo¿te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido"

Es increíble el poder de curación de tu voz, de tu esencia, de esa extraña calidez que emana de ti. Sólo basta tu sonrisa para que todo mi pesar desaparezca. Al menos temporalmente.

"Gracias, Higurashi, pero me siento bien"

"Que bueno" -y sonríes

Al menos te preocupas por mí. Por que eres mi compañera de clases. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera podré aspirar a que me llames amigo, porque yo de ti nada se y tu de mí, tampoco sabes nada. A eso no se le puede llamar amistad, tan solo somos dos personas desconocidas tomando helado en una nevería. Tan sólo eso... solo eso.

No sabes cuanto anhelo poder llamarte Kagome, pasar del formal Higurashi, pero tengo miedo de tu reacción, de que me evadas más y me rehuyas. Y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta, por que no estás pensando en mí.

¿Sabes? La primera vez que te miré creí que sentías algo por mí, ese brillo en tu mirada y ese rubor en las mejillas te delataba, pero ahora, Kagome, tus ojos ya no brillan por mí y ese tono rosado ya no aparece en tus mejillas cuando llego a saludarte. Me siento perdido.

No se quien sea ese que te absorbe de esa manera, que te hace mirar por la ventana y evocar su recuerdo a cada instante, que logra esa mirada tan dulce que pones cuando te ajenas de mí, que te hace suspirar tan profundamente como hace un segundo lo has hecho. Dime el nombre que esos labios tuyos pronuncian sin emitir sonido alguno. Dime quien ha sido el ladrón que robó tu corazón.

No se quien sea esa persona pero también ha robado mi sueño, el verte suspirar por mí, el oírte susurrar quedamente mi nombre...

"Hojo"

Me llamas, y yo, como oveja que sigue al pastor, respondo a tu llamada con una sonrisa y un "¿Si?"

"Muchas gracias por el helado, estuvo delicioso"

"No tienes que decir gracias" -y me gano de nuevo otra de tus hermosas sonrisas

Eres tan bella, Kagome. Pero tú no te das cuenta de cuan hermosa eres, ni del efecto que provocas en mí. Por que de mi sufrir sólo ves mi sonrisa, a un Hojo que te sonríe incluso cuando en plena "cita" piensas en alguien más. Soy un estúpido. Pero no quiero que te des cuenta de estos sentimientos, no quiero y a la vez sí quiero.

¿Te das cuenta de cuan paradójicas e incongruentes sensaciones causas en mí? No, te das cuenta por que no soy yo en quien piensas siempre. No soy yo. No.

Pero aún así, yo sonreiré siempre para ti, aunque te vea tomada de la mano con aquél otro, abrazándote con el otro, besándote con él.

Y aunque mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos...

"Oye Hojo" -dices, y tu voz suena a lamento, puedo predecir lo que dirás: que mi presencia junto a ti ya no es solicitada y aquel otro te necesita. Has estado viendo el reloj los últimos treinta minutos, supongo que no hay nada de impredecible en tus intenciones- "Yo... lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero yo... necesito irme, es algo muy importante"

Al menos no intentas consolarme con mentiras piadosas, y aunque intente retenerte, sé que no podré contenerte, Kagome. Solo me queda asentir y decir que no te preocupes, que yo te comprendo. Cuando la verdad es que no quiero que te alejes de mi lado.

Y ahora que te veo correr por el camino que tomas para llegar a tu casa, la brisa soplando y ondeando tu falda blanca, ahora pienso, que aunque mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos...

... sólo me queda sonreír.

Sonreír para ti.

Preguntándome en quien piensas cuando estás conmigo.

.Fin.  
o+o+o

Bien, me sentía muy insegura de publicar este fanfic, pero después de una larga plática de cinco segundos con mis otros dos yo, decidí subirlo.

Espero que no haya otro fic por ahí con un tema similar... aunque nunca he visto uno de Hojo, pobrecito él, si no es feo, sólo algo estúpido. En fin, espero les guste, a mí me gustó bastante.

Reviews!

Karura Himura


End file.
